


Rough

by Saylee



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard Starbug, Rimmer and Lister are sneaking around for some mutual "stress relief".  Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Rimmer gasped sharply as Lister's teeth closed on his bottom lip. He'd barely had the presence of mind to palm the door shut, and he was rapidly losing any semblance of coherent thought as Lister popped open the clasps on his jacket and shoved it off his shoulders.

"Off, off, get this off," he panted, struggling with the zip on Lister's boiler suit. Finally he got it open halfway and shoved his hands inside and into his longjohns to grasp at warm skin, hardly noticing when a button flew off, skittering across the metal floor to be lost somewhere near the lockers.

"Shit," Lister hissed, grabbing a fistful of Rimmer's hair, hard enough to hurt, kissing him forcefully, and dragging him towards the bunk. He broke the liplock to tear Rimmer's shirt over his head and off, unbalancing him and causing him to collapse heavily on the thin mattress. Lister followed him down, latching onto his throat with his teeth.

Rimmer felt unbearably hot. He yanked at Lister's clothing, finally succeeding in shoving longjohns and boiler suit to his waist, and delving inside to grasp that thick, hard column of flesh. It burned in his hand, giving him all sorts of vague ideas of what he could do with it, ideas he could barely understand, but which made him shudder with longing all the same.

"Oh smeg," Lister cursed as he felt the long-fingered hand close around his aching erection. "Fuck, Rimmer," he groaned scrabbling his way down his chest with fingers and tongue. "Yer so -"

Rimmer didn't get to find out what he was, because at that moment, they both heard the approach of metal boots and froze, their harsh breathing suddenly the only noise in the room.

"Mister Lister, sir," Kryten called from outside the locked door, "are you alright in there? I thought I heard noises."

"I'm fine Krytes." Lister thought fast. "Just trying to repair my guitar."

Kryten's wince was practically audible, even through the door. "Are you sure that's wise, sir?"

"You can't talk me out of it, Kyten, so don't even try, man."

There was a mechanical sigh of resignation. "I was looking for Mister Rimmer, sir. Have you seen him?"

Lister locked eyes with Rimmer. "Sure, Krytes," he said slowly, "He went down to the hold to take inventory. He could be anywhere down there. Probably moving around, too, so if you don't find him at first, keep looking." That should keep Kryten busy for a while, and with the Cat manning the cockpit, it would buy them some time without interruptions.

"Oh, thank you, Mister Lister." They heard the mechanoid move off down the corridor.

They stayed where they were, staring at each other for a long moment, until the sound of footsteps had faded. Finally, judging it to be safe, Lister gave an experimental thrust into Rimmer's hand. "Keep going, man." He urged, leaning down to bite Rimmer's neck.

Rimmer groaned and arched into the scrape of teeth, his hand tightening around Lister's erection. His own penis strained against his underpants, and he thrust up helplessly, a frustrated whimper falling from his throat. "Listy, I want -" he broke off, unable to put his desires into words.

Lister pulled back just far enough to look at him, eyes nearly black with desire. "I want to fuck you," he rasped.

"Ohsmegyes," Rimmer gasped, driving his tongue into Lister's mouth, nearly delirious with want. The idea of Lister shoving that gargantuan thing inside him should have been terrifying, but instead it consumed him. "Fuck me, Lister," he begged around Lister's tongue, stroking that thick cock. "Please." Lister's hand fumbled for his zip, brushing against his erection, and suddenly he was convulsing, shaking, coming in his pants. "Oh sweet Io."

He collapsed back onto the pillow, breathless, face flaming, and sick with humiliation, as stickiness seeped through his trousers, still unbearably turned on, his erection already struggling to return.

"I love that you can do that." Lister panted, as he yanked off Rimmer's remaining clothes, exposing him to the air. Licking his lips, he reached for the bottle of lube he had concealed near his bed in the hopes of just this. He popped open the cap and drizzled the liquid over his fingers.

Rimmer yelped as two blunt fingers were abruptly pushed inside him. He bent himself upwards, scrabbling at Lister's shoulders to pull his mouth to his, moaning as Lister's fingers dragged slowly out, and then pressed back in. He bit down on Lister's lower lip, making him curse.

Lister twisted his fingers, wringing a needy noise from Rimmer. Pulling them out, he shuffled into place, positioning his cock at Rimmer's entrance. "Ready, smeghead?" He asked, out of breath.

Rimmer dug his fingers into Lister's buttocks, deep enough to bruise. "Give it to me, Listy," he demanded, urging him forward. He choked as Lister slid home.

_Oh smeg, he was so full._

Eyes wide, he struggled to find words for the feeling. It was overwhelming, breathtaking, mindblowing. And then Lister moved, sending electric shocks through him. An incoherant noise fell from his throat.

Lister groaned. It had been years since he had been inside another person like this, but surely it had never been this intense, setting him ablaze. Surely no one had ever been so hot and tight and eager around him. The tantalizing static tingle was definitely new. Rimmer was clutching frantically at him, fingers biting into his flesh, driving him out of his mind. With a growl rising in his throat, he pounded into Rimmer, thankful for the indestructible hard light drive.

Rimmer arched up into each thrust, as Lister drove into him almost violently. They kissed messily, all teeth and tongues. "Harder," he demanded on a gasp, wrapping Lister's dreads tightly around one hand to pull him in, and using the other to desperately fist his own cock. So close. So - His orgasm rocked through him like a bomb going off, curses and Lister's name spilling indiscriminately from his mouth as he spurted over his own hand and stomach.

Lister licked a stripe up that long throat, bared invitingly for him as Rimmer shook with the force of his orgasm. God, he couldn't get enough of the man. He gripped Rimmer's hips hard, setting a punishing pace, until he came with a moan and a shudder, spilling himself deep inside Rimmer, before collapsing heavily on top of him.

They lay like that for a long moment. Rimmer stared at the ceiling, dazed, catching his breath. Lister groaned against the sweaty skin of Rimmer's chest, before finally heaving himself up and falling backwards to lean against the wall of the bunk between Rimmer's spread legs, Rimmer whimpering faintly as he pulled out.

Out of habit, Lister fumbled for a cigarette, before remembering that there were none aboard Starbug. It was one of the many reasons tensions had been running high on the ship, before he and Rimmer had discovered this method of mutual stress relief. He exhaled slowly, watching as Rimmer levered himself up onto his elbows.

"Sore, man?" he asked mildly.

"Mmm, yes," Rimmer hummed, sounding not at all displeased. A satisfied smile touched his lips. "You're going to have bruises too, laddie."

Lister chuckled. "Yeah, you were an animal, guy. Sexy as smeg. Do you have any idea what you sound like?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Rimmer's eyes went wide with fear. "Oh smeg! Kryten and Cat. They'll have heard us."

"No they won't," Lister pointed out reasonably. "Cat's in the cockpit, and Kryten's in the cargo bay looking for you."

"But if they weren't," Rimmer argued, as Lister rolled his eyes, "they could have heard us. They won't always be so far away."

"So I'll gag you next time." When Rimmer was too slow to disguise his look of interest, Lister grinned. "That's what I thought." He ran a hand teasingly down the bare skin of Rimmer's leg. "We've probably got another half hour before they look for us. Fancy another go?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Intrigued, despite the silly gesture, Rimmer reached out to grasp the end of one of Lister's locks, tugging him forward. "Get over here, you goit."


End file.
